Talk:Wolf Children (film)/@comment-37076471-20191208214434
Wolf Children: Ame, Yuki and Souhei Plot: A year after the events of the movie, Ame is captured by Japanese officials and sent for experimentation after discovering that Ame is a werewolf. Ame's personality changes into that of a Japanese stereotype and no longer acts wild, because of the conditions he goes through. When released, he becomes a mascot of a noodle company, until he's confronted by his sister Yuki (angry about what Ame had done, last year) and the two settle it with a fight. This time however, Ame loses and apologizes to Yuki, confessing that he only wanted to follow his instincts. The siblings try to settle their differences until they come to an unlikely agreement. Yuki will explore the forest with Ame as they did as kids, only if Ame agrees to go to High school with her. The two eventually agree and try their best to stay close as possible. On his first day at school, Ame is nervous about what he's going to do (since he never went to school for a long time), but to his surprise, he is praised by the other classmates, because they recognize him from the noodle commercials. For that, he decides to stay, since his sister keeps him company and is accepted by Souhei, Yuki's boyfriend. As time goes on, Yuki becomes wild and tomboyish, since it’s now the current trend in the High School and because she accepts the fact that she's not completely a human, thanks to her brother. Meanwhile Ame, having stopped to act in an offensive manner, hardly tries to keep control of himself, as he becomes a bit shy and sensitive, fearing that his instincts will break his agreement with Yuki. In their spare time, Ame and Yuki hang out with Souhei and the three do activities that teenagers usually do such as camping. Later, Ame meets Yuki's best friend, Shino and the two start to hang out and know each other. Ame is comfortable with Shino being around him, since she understands Ame and his problems. At one point, while strolling in the forest, Yuki accidentally falls in a river while showing off to the two boys. Souhei and Ame take action and save Yuki from drowning. Suddenly, Souhei realizes that he has turned into wolf, for the first time. It is revealed that he had initially a werewolf father (his biological one), until his mother found out about Souhei being a wolf, and so she decided to divorce her husband and raise Souhei as a human (before remarrying), hence why he forgot that he is a werewolf in the first place. After a visit to Souhei's house, the siblings find their mother captured and the two get arrested by soldiers. They wake up to find themselves inside a facility, the very same one Ame was into. Ame and Yuki meet the villain of the story, a professor called Murasaki. A professor who wants to get rid of the last wolves in Japan. After hearing about Ame and Yuki’s capture, Souhei convinces his classmates to follow him and save the two siblings. Yuki takes the keys from a sleeping guard and she and Ame, escape the cage. However they are quickly surrounded by guards, not before Souhei and the rest of the teens come to the rescue. During all of this, Ame witnesses Shino being taken by Murasaki and threatened with a katana. This causes Ame to snap and go after the professor. Ame confronts Murasaki and the two begin to fight, until Yuki intervenes and distracts the bad guy, buying time for Ame to save his girlfriend. The facility accidentally explodes and Ame and the gang escape, only for the former to fall unconscious. While unconscious, Ame has a vision where he meets his father (similar to Hana’s vision). The gang resuscitates Ame and Shino gives him a kiss for sacrificing his life to save her. Now the school knows about Ame and Yuki’s secret, but the other teenagers in the school seem fine with this. From that day forth, Ame and Yuki are closer than ever and find a balance between their two lifestyles. Spending their time exploring the woods as wolves during the weekends but also going to school and study as humans. This is my first attempt to write a continuity for Wolf Children, but maybe the grammar is a bit off, since English is not my first language. Also the message of this sequel , is about accepting difference instead of choosing your own path.